


Jealous of a Dog

by poorly



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Reader-Insert, Vampires, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorly/pseuds/poorly
Summary: A wolf experiment takes a liking to you, much to Alucard's displeasure.
Relationships: Alucard (Hellsing)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135





	Jealous of a Dog

Human experimentation was a disgusting, but common practice among several powerful groups in England. Millennium was no exception, they have taken countless innocent lives with their sick experiments. And the ones who died were the lucky ones, those who survived suffered the most. Forced to obey the twisted Major’s every order, you couldn’t even imagine how that would feel.

After the first battle with Millennium, Hellsing had lost many soldiers thanks to the Valentine brothers raid. After having killed her now undead soldiers, Sir Integra found another surprise laying wounded at the Hellsing entrance. A large, tan, long haired man, lays hunched over on the ground. He was covered in cuts and burn marks. Said man turned to Integra and bared his teeth, long fangs dripping with blood and saliva gleamed in the dim light.

His black claws dug into the carpeting, leaving long rips in the thick fabric.

Walter got his wires ready to cut the man, before noticing someone underneath him. The man shifted moving off of the body to reveal you laying unconscious beneath him. The wolf like man gently picks you up, turning to Integra and Walter letting out a growl.

“What do you want to do, Sir Integra?” Walter asked lowering his wires. She watched the beast for a moment before putting her pistol away.

“Bring them both to the medical bay.” She demanded before taking her leave.

“Of course,” Walter bowed before reaching out for your limp body. The wolf growled at him and pulled you tighter to his chest. Walter puts his arms behind his back.

“Follow me then,” Walter lead the beast towards the medical room, “Let’s just hope Alucard doesn’t see her like this.”

It didn’t take long for Alucard to find you. After he heard that you were injured he immediately searched for you. He was always one to point out your weaknesses and flaws, so he wasn’t going to let this opportunity slip. What he didn’t expect to see was a 200 lbs beast sitting next to you. You were sitting up with bandages wrapped around your arms and bruises on your face. But despite your injuries, you still smiled sweetly at the beast beside you.

“What are you doing here?” You asked upon noticing the vampires arrival, “I’m not in the mood to deal with your bullshit.”

“But it seems like you’re fine with batting your lashes at strangers,” he motioned to your new friend. While he had a grin on his face, you know the vampire well enough to see that it doesn’t meet his eyes.

“Excuse me? This ‘stranger’ saved my life, I would of been one of those undead assholes if it weren’t for him.” You gently placed your hand over his monstrous one.

“So you find a slobbering mutt to be good company, my apologies I thought you had taste.” The wolf man beside you bared his teeth and growled at Alucard, making the vampire laugh bitterly.

“Oh shall I speak in a language you can understand? Woof!” You almost laughed, wanting to savor the moment you heard Alucard bark like a dog. You went to argue with him but decided to go for a different approach.

“Oh come on, Alucard. No need to be jealous.” Your words made his smile twitch slightly and you silently cheered at the small victory.

“Why would I be jealous of a dog?” He spat, glaring at you.

“Takes one to know one” you sang, smiling sweetly at him. To pour salt on the wound you placed your hand on top of your wolf friends. Said wolf perked up at the contact and turned to you with a new light in his eyes.

Alucard watched the interaction with disdain. He turned around and stomped towards the nearest wall.

“Hey don’t be like that, you know I’m just kidding. Don’t get all upset.” As much as you love teasing the vampire you know when enough is enough. The two of you constantly tease each other, but even Alucard knows when to draw the line.

He stops in front of the wall and looks at you over his shoulder.

“I’ll be in my chambers.” Was all he said before he materialized away. You’ll just go down there later and cheer him up. Big and mighty vampire king gets his feelings hurt quite easily.

“Now what are we gonna do with you?” You asked your new friend, he simply turned his head slightly.

“Can you speak?” He shook his head, “But you can understand me, right?” He nodded.

“Alright, we’re getting somewhere. Let me just go to the bathroom real quick and then we’ll head over to Sir Integra.” He jumped up and followed close behind you, gently grasping the back of your shirt with his claws.

“It’s alright, you stay here-“ you led him back to his seat, “-and I’ll be right back.” Opening the door the the bathroom, there was a screech as a chair pushed back. Turning around your met with a firm chest, nearly ramming your face into it.

He looks down at you with wide, innocent, silver eyes, making you sigh. You had enough trouble with the damn king of vampires following you around, now you have to worry about this lost puppy.

“Go wait for me over there” you demanded pointing at his chair. Reluctantly, he walks back to his chair and sits. There’s something unnerving about someone being so obedient, but it’s better than what you’re used to.

“Now I have two stray dogs to look after.” As if one idiotic vampire wasn’t enough, at least this one listens.

**Author's Note:**

> I also take requests on my [tumblr](https://writefandoms.tumblr.com/)


End file.
